


Together

by super_queer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 70s AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer/pseuds/super_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 18 years old and Castiel is 17, takes place in the mid 70s</p><p>Dean and Castiel have to spend time with one another in secret. On this night, Castiel sneaks out with Dean to visit their favorite spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Knowing ahead of time that Castiel didn’t have any small rocks around his house, he scooped some up around his window as he crawled out. He cringed when the window squeaked as he closed it gently. On top of sharing a room with him, Sam was a light sleeper. But his dad passed out on the couch, so it was way too risky to leave that way. After the window softly wheezed shut, Dean pocketed the pebbles and crept around the front of the house to the driveway. Dean wasn’t so nervous about sneaking out anymore, he’d done it tons of times by now, Castiel was the scared one, but it still made him anxious starting up the impala. He slipped inside, and stroked the tips of his fingers over the wheel, excited about where he was about to go. He held his breath when turning the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life. He pulled out slowly and headed to the richer part of town, feeling reckless and defiant, hoping to wake up some suburban tools in Castiel’s neighborhood.

Castiel’s house was at least twice as big as the place Dean shared with his dad and little brother. Dean pulled up in the grass instead of the driveway, knocking over a sprinkler head, a small ‘fuck you’ to Castiel’s brothers. He left the impala running at a soft purr and ran up to the side of the house. He knew exactly what window was Castiel’s: second floor, farthest to the left. Dean pulled some of the rocks out of his pocket and grinned to himself. He knew how cliché this all was, but didn’t care. He tossed a pebble up and it thudded against the window. Dean doesn’t generally miss, thanks to the small baseball lessons from Bobby. He didn’t want to wake up Castiel’s family, but tossed up another rock.

A light flickered on from a different window and Dean froze, looking back and forth from the window and his impala. He slunk back into a shadow and waited. After a minute the light flickered back off again, Dean sighed.

“Dean?”

Dean sprung out from the shadow and into the space he was in when threw the rocks. Castiel was leaning out of his window, with sleep mused hair and heavy eyes. “Hey, Cas.” He whispered up to the other boy. Castiel leaned his elbows against the frame and rubbed at one eye with his fingers.

“What are you doing here? You woke Raphael up.” He wasn’t angry, not really. Just being the usual, safe Castiel, afraid to break the rules.

Dean grinned at the thought of waking up one of Castiel’s ogre brothers, as long as there were no consequences, he was happy to bother the shit out of them. “I wanted to see you.”

Castiel smiled softly from above. “That’s a bad idea.”

“You always say that, c’mon.” Castiel’s family didn’t approve of Dean. They saw him as a bad influence and wanted to keep their pious little teenager innocent and obedient; however they were oblivious to the true nature of their relationship. John Winchester didn’t know anything of Castiel in the first place, but Dean knew he wouldn’t approve. It was safer to keep them all in the dark.

So they had to steal moments like this, skipping class, sneaking out. Castiel sighed from above and held a finger up to Dean, motioning him to wait. Dean grinned like an idiot, dispersing the remaining pebbles by the side of the window for next time. Castiel returned to the window again, wearing new clothes and waved at Dean before shutting the window. Dean jogged over to his car and pulled it out of the grass to sit in the street, passenger side facing the house. A few moments later, Castiel slipped soundlessly out his front door and ran across the lawn to the car. Dean leaned across the seat and popped open the door as Castiel reached the impala, slipping inside. 

Castiel pulled the door closed, wide eyed and giggly. He was always so giddy when they snuck out, the thought of doing something ‘wrong’ was exiting and dangerous. Dean reached over and gave Castiel’s hand a gentle squeeze before driving away.

Castiel knew where they were headed, he didn’t have to ask. The two sat wordlessly during the drive, listening to the radio play softly. Dean pulled into the reserve on the outskirts of town, and pulled into to the usual spot in a clearing, fifteen feet from the edge of a canyon. The valley below was vast and beautiful, dotted with trees and rocks, and not tainted with concrete and artificial lights. Dean left the radio running, slipped outside and darted around to the passenger side to open the door before Castiel could. Castiel blushed but took the hand Dean outstretched and stood. 

Once he was to his feet, Dean shut the door behind them; he placed his hands on the younger teen’s hips and pushed Castiel against it gently. Castiel slipped his fingers under the wool lapels of Dean’s coat and leaned forward into his space. His breath was warm against the other man’s mouth; Dean savored its contrast to the cold around them, before closing the distance and kissing Castiel.

They weren’t like every other couple they knew, all roaming hands and mouths. They didn’t have much time together, and PDA’s were far too dangerous to attempt. Instead they bided their time, stealing moments together hidden in the woods from disapproving eyes, praying to get out of Lawrence as soon as possible. 

They kiss lovingly and unrushed, savoring really, what time they had. Dean pulled away and walked over the right-front of the vehicle, pulling himself up to sit on the hood against the window. Castiel looked nervous but followed suit, careful not to knick anything with the heels on his shoes. Castiel snuggled into the warmth of Dean’s side and Dean took the initiative to lace their fingers together between them. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head as they looked up at the stars. 

Castiel knew constellations very well, and pointed one out to Dean. He used sophisticated terminology that Dean didn’t necessarily understand; being that he attended maybe one class every other day at school, mentally at least. He smiled at him anyway, enjoying the excitement in his eyes as he talked about stars and important alignments. Castiel set his head on Dean’s shoulder in the moment, eyes heavy but engaged still with the beauty of the sky.

Behind them they hear the music thrumming softly through the windows. Castiel hums softly in tune with it, something Dean’s finds incredibly endearing.

_In a tree by the brook_

_There’s a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_

Dean is the one who introduced Castiel to Led Zeppelin, and he figures he was an easy convert, separating himself from the Sandy Patty filled household his brothers enjoyed. 

The moon was nearly full in the sky, basking the trees and ridges in soft light. It was bright enough that Dean could see Castiel’s handsome features, deep blue eyes and hard edges. He bit his lip and leaned closer, kissing his temple. Castiel twisted around, smiling brightly and reached upwards to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. He snaked his fingers back in between Dean’s and kissed the back of his hand. Castiel leaned back into place at Dean’s side and pressed the back of Dean’s hand to his face, never wanting to let go.

Dean just pulled him in closer, in the back of his mind thinking that if he held tight enough, they wouldn’t have to go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought i'd be cute. Short and sweet.
> 
> Don't tell me i'm copying off T&S. I wanted it early enough so that they couldn't use cellphones and had to use pebbles, but late enough so the impala had come out and was affordable. So I picked this time period, it's just icing that there were all the civil rights problems and adversity shit.


End file.
